The Pack Kids
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Most of the pack has kids now. What is happening between Jared's son and Sam's daughter. Will this generation phase? Read adn find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New idea for a story. Read and tell me if you like it.

**Summary: **The second generation of the pack. What's going on between Sam's daughter, and Jared's son. Will the new generation change. Watch how the new generation deals with the drama.

**Chapter 1**

**(Gabriela POV)**

My name is Gabriela Melisa Uley. I am ten years old. My parents are Emily and Sam Uley. I have an older brother named Joshua. My dad and his friends are all werewolves. We live on the Quileute reservation in La Push, Washington. Today everyone is going to the beach. All of the pack, imprints, and the kids. I love the beach, the sand in between my toes, the feel of the waves, and the fresh air. I put on my new pink bathing suit. Then I threw on a tank top, and shorts. Then I got my black flip flops.

"Hurry up Gabby" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming" I yelled back.

I check myself over once more then exit my room. I meet my parents, and brother downstairs, and then we left for the beach. By the time we got to the beach everyone was there. There was food, and music. The old people are sitting at a picnic table talking, the adults were just relaxing in chairs, and most of the kids were sitting on the sand near the ocean.

There is about eleven pack kids in total. There's Joshua(13), and me, the kids of Sam and Emily. Then you have Jimmy(13), and Jason(10) Tinsel. Melisa(12), and Devin(10) Meraz. Madison(8), and Matthew(5) Black. Then last but not least Josh(9), Harry(7), and Linda(4) White who are Leah's kids.

We are all very close. Well at least most of us are very close. I absolutely loathe Devin Meraz. She thinks she is better than everybody. She always talks about how immature we act. She's always worried about getting dirty. Another reason we don't like each other is because of Jason. She likes Jason, but Jason is my boyfriend. She's always trying to take him from me. It's quite annoying.

Me and Jason have been going out for about a month now. I remember the day he asked me out.

***Flashback***

We were sitting in my room on the floor working on our homework. I had a crush on him since I was eight. We kept looking at each other and trying to play it off. Then our hands kept brushing up against each other. I was blushing like crazy.

"Gabby can I ask you something" he asked me in a nervous tone

"Of course" I said sitting up "Shoot"

"Ummmm…. ?" he said quickly

"What did you say" I asked

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend" he said

I let out a little squeal. "Of course I would be your girlfriend" I whisper yelled at him.

"Really" he said. "Of course. I liked you for two years now you know" I said.

"I liked you for a while now too. Hey Gabby" he said. "Yea Jason" I said back. "Can I kiss you." he asked nervously.

I can't believe he wanted to kiss me. I've been dreaming about this. Good thing my dad isn't home. My mom is downstairs, and she won't care. I nodded my head and bit my lip. We both leaned in near each other. He moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful Gabriela" he whispered to me. Then he kissed me. At first it was a little awkward, then it was spectacular. We parted after a couple seconds. We were both smiling like crazy. That was the day I got my first boyfriend and my first kiss.

***End of Flashback***

Since I'm coming from behind Jason doesn't notice me yet. I quietly walk up behind him and cover his eyes.

"Guess Who" I whispered in his ear

"Gabby." he yelled. He got up and grabbed me into a hug, and kissed me senseless. He stopped after a couple of minutes. "I've missed you" he whispered. "I just saw you yesterday" I replied. "I still missed you though" he said.

Once he put me down we sat on the sand with the other kids. Apparently me sitting beside him wasn't cutting it, because he pulled me onto his lap. He put his arms around my waist, and his head on my shoulder. He kept whispering in my ear, and squeezing my sides. I was giggling like crazy. We were sorta in our own little bubble. When we came out of it, everyone started talking about what we are going to do over the summer. While we were talking I noticed Devin staring at me.

"What's your problem" I said to her

"You" she said right back

"What have I ever done to you" I snapped at her

"You took my boyfriend. I was supposed to be with Jason, not you." she yelled at me.

"You were supposed to be with Jason, since when. Everyone knows that we have always liked each other. He never had any interest in you!" I yelled at her.

We both jumped up and met in the middle of the circle. I had a bad temper I could snap one, two, three. I was so close to snapping on her. Everyone always said that I would probably change, because of my temper problems. When I get mad you would think I was about to phase. I would start shaking really bad.

"Jason always liked me. He's just going with you out of pity. I'm way prettier. He'll come to his senses soon. Right Jason." she said in a confident tone then winked at him.

"Get this through your thick skull. Jason is mine. You will never have him. You need to leave him alone. He doesn't like you, if he did he would've asked you out. SO LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" I snarled at her. I was shaking really bad. If I didn't know any better you would think I was going to phase. Every knew that if I started shaking I was super pissed off. Everyone was trying to tell Devin to leave me alone, but she didn't listen. Then her dumb self did the unthinkable, she slapped me. After she did that she had this smug smile on her face. Now I was done its on. I cocked my fist back then threw it at her face. I heard this satisfying crunch. Her nose started spewing blood.

"You bitch" she yelled at me.

Then she lunged at me. We both started rolling around in the sand. All the kids were trying to get us to stop, and the imprints were yelling at us to stop also, but I couldn't she made me so mad. We just kept rolling around. I finally got the better of her, and got on top. I started landing blows on her face. After I landed about three blows I felt someone pulling me off of her. My dad was holding me, while Paul was holding Devin.

**(Sam POV)**

When we got to the beach Gabby ran off to be with the kids, while Emily and I went to sit with the pack and imprints. When we got over there everyone was just talking.

"Hey Sam, Emily" everyone said

"What's up guys" I asked

"Nothing much." replied Jared

I nodded and sat down.

"Hey look at Gabby, and Jason" Jacob said.

Gabby was sitting on Jason's lap, and Jason was whispering in her ear, and stuff. I let out a little growl, and moved to get up.

"Don't go over there. We'll talk to her later, but don't go over there. You'll embarrass her, and she won't talk to us." she replied.

I grumbled but sat back down. All the other guys were laughing, while the girls thought it was cute.

I turned around and started back talking to the pack. The pack decided to go set up the grill to cook out and left the imprints to chat.

"Seems like your daughter got a boyfriend Sam" Jacob said

"Whatever Black" I said shortly.

"Tell your son to keep his hands of my daughter, Jared" I growled at him.

"Hey I didn't know, and by the looks of it your daughter was enjoying it." Jared smirked.

Before I was able to retort we heard Emily, and Rachael running over to us. They were screaming mine, and Paul's name.

"What's wrong" I asked for both of us.

"Go get you daughters. They are rolling around on the ground fighting, and it doesn't look good for Devin. We tried pulling them apart, but you know how Gabby gets. She's pissed, and isn't letting up." Emily panted out.

Paul, and I looked at each other and started running, with the pack right behind us. By the time we got to where the girls were, there was a big circle around them. Everyone was yelling at Gabby to let up on Devin. She was on top of Devin, landing blow after blow. I ran over there and pulled Gabby off of Devin, and then Paul got Devin of the ground. Gabby looked ok. Her hair, and clothes were messed up, but other than that she was fine. I couldn't say the same for Devin though. She had a bloody nose, two black eyes, a busted lip, and bruises all over her face. Gabby really did a number on her.

"What happened here!" I demanded.

"Gabby is a boyfriend stealer" Devin yelled.

Gabby scoffed. "Me a boyfriend stealer. That's bull. He's mine. He doesn't want you, don't you get it. He asked me out, he kisses me, he holds me, not you." Gabby yelled at her.

"Whoa! Wait what boyfriend" Paul yelled at Devin.

"Gabby stole Jason from me" Devin yelled.

"Is this true Jason" I asked.

"No. I never liked Devin. I like Gabby. I never even went with Devin. She's just mad, because I go with Gabby." he replied.

"Ok. Well Devin he never liked you. You don't need to be going around starting fights over stuff like this. Gabby you should've come and told an adult. You guys can't just start fighting. We're a family. You both need to apologize." I said. They both just stared at each other. "NOW" I roared out.

"Sorry" the both spat out at each other.

I started pulling Gabby over to some picnic tables.

"What did I tell you about fighting" I said sternly to her

" Not to, but she slapped me first, and I was so pissed." she said obviously frustrated.

"Well you have to learn to control that anger. You could wind up seriously hurting somebody." I said to her. She nodded her head at me.

"Now what is this about you having a boyfriend." I said

"Hmmm….. Can we talk about this later" she asked.

"I guess. When we get home you are telling me and your mother about this boyfriend of yours." I said to her.

She nodded her head. "Now go back to the beach, and stay away from Devin." I told her. She gave me and hug and ran back to the beach.

I just shook my head. My daughter and her temper. Now I have to deal with her having a boyfriend too. This is to much. I'm to young to be dealing with this. I see the pack and the imprints and go sit down.

"How did it go?" Emily asked

"Pretty good. She said she'll tell us about Jason tonight." I told her.

"That's good" she replies. I nodded my head.

Soon after Paul, and Rachael came and sat down.

"Your daughter really did a number on my girl you know" Paul said

"Yea I saw" I told him

"Yeah. Her nose is broken. Sue is patching her up now." Paul sighed out.

"What are we going to do with our kids?" I said

He just shook his head.

"Seems like Jason is a wanted man" Jacob laughed out.

"Yeah! He has two girls fighting over him. My son is the man!" Jared said. While bumping fights with all the guys. While me and Paul glared at him.

**(Gabby POV)**

After I left my dad I went to find Jason. I found him sitting by himself near the ocean.

"Hey babe" I said while sitting next to him

"Hey Gabs" he said. Then put his arm over my shoulder, and pulled me into his side.

"What's wrong" I asked him

" I was just worried about you. I never got to see you after your dad pulled you off of Devin. Are you ok?" he replied

"I'm fine. I didn't even get in trouble. I just have to tell my parents about us tonight." I said. He nodded his head, and we both just stared out at the ocean. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. That's how we stayed until it was time to go.

"See you later Gabs" he whispered.

"Later Jason." I said. He pecked me on the lips, and we both split up to go with our respective families.

When we go home, my parents sent Joshua upstairs and told me to go into the living room. When they came in there they asked about me and Joshua. I told them that we had been going out for about a month, and we haven't kissed. My mom gave me a disbelieving look, but my dad looked relieved. I knew my mom didn't care if I kissed him, I planned on telling her anyway. They dismissed me and I went to my room.

After I couple of minutes there was a knock on my door, and my mom came in.

"So tell me what really happened honey" my mom said.

We both sat down on my bed, and I told her. I told her how he really asked me out, and what happened today. I left nothing out. She was squealing, and jumping up and down with me. She told me that she was happy for me, but I had to be careful around my father. I nodded my head. After she left, I went to sleep. I couldn't wait to see Jason again.

**AN**: Alright tell me what you think. Please go Review it. Short or long all reviews are welcome. Once I get five reviews the new chapter will go up, and it's already written. I'm just itching to post it. Alright REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here's the next chapter

**Chapter 2**

**(Gabby POV)**

***Five Years Later**

Today is mine and Jason's five year anniversary. I'm so excited. We're supposed to be going to have a picnic on the beach, then go to his house to watch movies. Get this mom talked dad into letting me spend the night over there. I'm so freaking happy.

Melisa, and Devin are here. Yeah, Devin and me are friends now. She's over Jason.

"Are you ready for your date" Melisa asked me.

"Yeah" I replied

"So you're spending the night with him I heard." Devin said. I shyly nodded my head. They both let out little squeaks.

"I can't believe your dad is letting you." Devin said

"Yeah me either. I didn't question it though. My mom persuaded him. I don't even want to know how." I said with a shudder. They both laughed.

"How far have you guys gone" Melisa asked me

"We've only kissed. I want to do more, but people are always around. Then we're never completely alone. Tonight the only person that's going to be there is Jimmy. I want to get pass kissing, maybe feeling. I want his hands on me, I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm not ready for sex yet though." I said

"Yeah I feel you." Melisa said

"Plus my mom just gave me the whole sex talk. That right there put me off the idea for a while." I said. The girls giggled.

I went into my closet and pulled out my purple tank top. Then I got out my distressed jean short shorts. After I had my outfit picked out I did my make-up. I put on some mascara, and eye liner. Then I let my jet black hair fall down in waves. Finally I put my dress on. Then I grabbed my blue flip flops, and put those on.

All in all I looked good. My hazel eyes stood out, from the mascara and eyeliner. The tank top fitted tightly on my body, and showed the top of my cleavage. The shorts showed of my tanned legs. I knew that Jason was going to be speechless.

"Damn girl you look hot" Devin said

"Thanks girly" I replied

"You're definitely not doing innocent kissing tonight." Melisa said winking at me.

"Thanks girls. Now Jason will be here in five minutes. So you got to go." I told them.

"Alrighty then. Good luck" they both said. I walked them both out the door. When I turned around my dad, and brother were staring at me.

"What are you wearing" my dad asked

"Clothes" I replied

"You're not going on a date in that. Go change." Joshua said

"Mom, Josh and dad are trying to make me change clothes." I yelled. She rushed in and looked at me.

"She looks fine" my mom said

"No she doesn't look at those shorts. They barely cover her bottom." dad whined

"Plus you can see her boobs in that shirt" josh whined too.

"Well I think you look wonderful honey" she said and kissed my forehead.

Not long after that Jason came and knocked on the door. I quickly ran and got it.

"Hey Jason" I said breathless. He had on this shirt that showed off some of the muscle he had, and pants that hung low on his hips. He looked sexy. I both stared at each other for a few minutes. With the way we were eyeing each other I knew that tonight we weren't just going to be innocently kissing.

After my brother and dad gave him the third degree we left. We had a nice picnic on the beach. He had angel hair pasta covered in red sauce, chocolate covered strawberries, and sparkling cider. It was so thoughtful, he brought most of my favorite foods.. We sat on the beach, with a blanket under us. He was sitting criss-crossed, and I sat on his lap. His hands were around my waist, and his fingers were caressing the skin just above my shorts. They were leaving little trails of fire. I felt my body heating up. I knew I needed to do something before I exploded.

"This is amazing" I whispered to him.

"You're amazing" he whispered back to me. Then started kissing up and down my neck. I leaned my head back on his shoulder so he could get better access. It felt so good. I felt my body heating up, and my panties getting a little wet.

"Kiss me" I whimpered out

He turned me around, and captured my lips in a searing kiss. It was so different then any other of our kisses. It was passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands went to my hips. He pulled me closer, we were chest to chest. I needed to be closer to him. His hands were moving up and down my back. He slipped them under my shirt and started running his hands up and down my bare back. All my nerves were on high alert. I was so aware of his body. We were still franticly kissing each other, like we would never see each other again. His tongue traced over my bottom lip, and I let him enter. Once his tongue met mine, it was like heaven. He quickly won dominance in my mouth. I was so glad no one was on the beach, because I was moaning so loud. He abruptly stopped kissing me, and I whimpered from the lost.

"Come on Gabs. I would love to do more, but not here. Lets get back to my house, the only person there is my brother. We can do this there." he whispered to me. We quickly grabbed up the picnic stuff, and ran to his house. We dropped it off in the kitchen, and up the stairs. Before we got in his room Jimmy stopped us.

"I don't care what yall do, but at least be safe." he said and handed Jason a box of condoms. Then he walked back into his room. I really didn't have time to comment on that, because Jason had me in his room and kissing me. His tongue won dominance in my mouth again. Without stopping the kiss he layed me down on his bed. He removed his lips from mine, and I let out a whimper. Then I moaned when his lips started attacking my neck. He started sucking on my pressure point, and I let out a moan. Oh my God! How does he know how to do this to by body. I wanted no needed him to go farther.

That night we went further then we ever went before. We didn't have sex, but we came so close. We may not have had sex, but we did hit every base along the way.

When I woke up the next morning I was laying completely on his chest, and we were both naked. I felt his morning wood against my ass. I moved my ass back against his dick slowly. He quickly grabbed my hips and flipped us over. Then he moved his manhood against my sex. We both let out loud moans.

"That's playing with fire baby." he growled out

"Well maybe I want to be burned" I whispered

"Ugh! Fuck my life. You don't know how sexy that was. We can't though. You wanted to wait, and my parents will be home any minute. You need to find your clothes, and go take a shower." he said while climbing off of me.

I nodded, and went to the bathroom. My hair was a mess. I had several hickies. The good thing about that was that they could be easily hidden, that way no one can see them. I had this ridiculous shit eating grin on my face though. I quickly took my shower, and put a towel around myself. I ran into Jason's room and shut the door.

"I need to borrow some clothes" I said

"Umm.. Yea of course" he said while staring at my body. He went and got me his football jersey from middle school. I dropped my towel and put the shirt on. Then I pulled on my boyshorts. "Thanks" I said.

When I looked up I noticed that his eyes were devouring me. Before I knew what happened he had me up against the wall in an intense make out session.

"I love the way you look in my clothes. Especially things with my name on them. You know that that is going to be your last name soon. Gabriella Uley Tinsel" Jason pulled back and whispered huskily into my ear. I whimpered and nodded my head. He set me down, and I tried to catch my breath again.

Finally we went downstairs and I made breakfast. Jimmy came downstairs as soon as I finished. We ate pancakes, eggs, and bacon. While we were eating Jason and I kept looking at each other. Then I felt his hand caress my thigh. It started going higher and higher until he reached my pussy. He started rubbing it through my panties. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to rip through my body. I gave him a stern stare, but he didn't stop. I tried to show that I'm not affected, but my body betrayed me. I started getting wetter, and my hips started bucking towards his fingers. He moved my panties, and put his fingers inside me. My legs clamped around his hand. He kept going, and I knew my orgasm was coming. He started moving his fingers faster, and curling them to hit my spot. I moaned under my breath. He did that a couple of times, and I feel over the edge. My hands clenched onto my chair, and I about gnawed my lip off.

Jason removed his hand, and had a smug look on his face. Jimmy looked across the table at us suspiciously. "Don't think I don't know what you just did. Way to go lil bro!" Jimmy exclaimed. After that I was able to finish my breakfast in peace. I washed the plates, and then me and Jason cuddled up on the couch. We both still had those shit eating grins on our faces, that probably won't go away for awhile.

"We're home" Jared yelled

"Hey Gabby. Did you guys have fun last night." Kim asked

I blushed and nodded. Kim looked at us suspiciously and then winked.

"Gabby why don't you let me take you home" Kim said.

"Alright" I replied. I ran up to Jason's room and got my clothes from yesterday. I also grabbed a pair of his basketball shorts. So I wouldn't leave the house in a shirt and panties. I ran back downstairs and told her I was ready. Before I left Jason came up to me.

"So you're stealing my shirt, and basketball shorts." he whispered

"Yeah" I replied

"That's okay. They look sexy on you anyway. You don't know what seeing you wearing my clothes does to me." he said huskily in my ear. A shudder went through my whole body. He pulled me into a quick, but passionate kiss.

"Bye Gabs" he said against my lips. I was to light headed from the kiss to say anything. I don't know how I got into Kim's car. I'm also glad that she didn't say anything, she did give me a knowing glare though. I was on a high the whole way home.

Once we pulled in my drive way I thanked Kim, then headed into my house. I found my parents, and brother eating breakfast.

**(Emily POV)**

Last night all Sam talked about was Gabby. He was worried. He was threatening Jason. I admit I was slightly worried about my daughter spending the night with her boyfriend under no parental supervision, but I trusted them. Of course I knew that they would do something, but I trusted them not to go all the way.

We were eating breakfast when Gabby came in. She had this shit eating grin on her face, and she looked love drunk. She was glowing, and practically floating. I knew that look it's the I'm completely satisfied look. She had on some of Jason's clothes, and her lips were slightly bruised. What did my daughter do last night, and this morning apparently. I'll need to talk to her, well after Sam and Joshua leave.

"Good Morning Gabby" I said to her

"Morning mom" Gabby said in a dreamy voice

"How was your night?" I asked

"Amazing" Gabby sighed out. She flopped down in a chair, and still had that dazed look on her face.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" I asked

"No, I cooked at Jason's house." she replied

"Well I bet Jason loved that." I said

She let out a giggle and blushed. "Yeah he sure did mom" she said. "Well I'm going to go upstairs. We were watching movies all night, so I'm still tired. See you guys later." she said. Then she went to her room.

"What was with that smile on her face. Emily why was she smiling like that. I know that smile it's almost like the one you get after we." Sam started to say, but Josh cut him off.

"Ok that's enough. I don't wana hear about you and mom doing stuff. You're right though that smile was creepy, and she was floating around here." Josh said.

"I think we need to go have a little talk with Jason." Sam said

"No. Leave them alone I trust them, and you should too." I said to Sam, and Josh.

"Fine. I'll try, but I'm not going to like it." Sam huffed out.

"Good. Now you guys are going to clean up, and I'm going to talk to Gabby" I said.

I walked up the stairs and to her room door. When I got there I heard her talking on the phone. I knocked and entered. Once I came inside she told Jason she needed to go.

"What's up ma?" she asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask how your date went, without having prying ears around" I told her.

"It was amazing. Everything I could've hoped for. Well at least for now since we are young, and don't really have much money or a car at that. He took me to the beach, and we had an amazing picnic. He had all of my favorite foods. Then he kissed me on the beach. It was so romantic. Then we went to his house, and we watched movies." She said dreamily, but I could tell she was leaving something out.

"Did you have sex with Jason last night?" I asked straight out. Her breath hitched, and she blushed like crazy.

"NO I didn't. I can't say that we didn't think about it though. We went farther than just kissing though. We did oral though." she admitted.

"Thank you for telling me. I know you're growing up, and you're going to get more intimate with Jason. So when you decide that you want to have sex with Jason I want you to come tell me. I won't judge and I won't say you can't. I'll go get you on birth control, and that will be the end of it ok." I told her.

"Thank you mom. I thought you were going to flip out." she said while hugging me.

"I'll try to never do that. I was a teenager once. I know that even if I tell you not to, you probably will. So I would rather know, and do everything I can to make sure you're safe. Now get some rest, and I'll talk to you later. Love you baby" I said

"Love you too mom" she whispered back

I left her room, and went to talk to Sam. I told him everything. Of course he wanted to kill Jason, but I convinced him not to. I calmed him down by telling him the same thing I told Gabby, they're going to do it even if we don't want them to. He relented and we went about our day.

**AN: **I felt that this was a good place to stop it. So did you guys like it? I changed the rating because of some scenes, tell me if you think I should change it back or keep it M. Alright review please. See you next time =)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **New chapter hope you guys like it. I recommend listening to the music, it gives you the feel of this chapter. See you at the bottom

**Chapter 3**

**A week later**

**(Gabby POV)**

Tonight there's going to be a party at the res rec center. It's for teens, but of course we have to have supervision so all the pack and their imprints are going to be there. It's going to be weird, but whatever. Apparently Collin and Brady are going to DJ.

There is also going to be open mic, and I'm sorta the res super star singer. I'm singing a couple songs and performing one with my girls a.k.a. Devin, and Melisa. We've been practicing all week, and are so excited. My song selections are awesome, and my girls and my song are awesome. We're performing a fast song, then a nice slow one. I wrote them both, and they're wonderful.

The party starts at 6pm and ends at midnight. It's only for people in high school. It's going to be amazing. Joshua, Jimmy, Melisa, Jason, Devin, and I are the only pack kids old enough to go.

Josh, Jimmy, and Jason are getting ready at my house, while I'm getting ready at Devin's, and Melisa's house. All of us ended up dating other pack kids. I'm with Jason of course, Melisa is with Jimmy Tinsel, and Devin is with my big bro.

Me and my girls where dressed to impress. Nothing to fancy, but we looked hot. Melisa had on dark wash distressed booty shorts, a deep purple tight fitting tank, and purple and black forces. Devin had on a black ruffled mini skirt, with a white racer back top tucked into it, and she had on white sandals. I had on light wash short shorts, a light blue racer back tank, and white forces. We all had on light make-up, and our jet black hair fell in waves all the way down to our butt.

We all left the house at 6pm and walked over to the rec center. By the time we got there everything was in full swing. **(AN: just imagine the center as a basic club a dance floor, bar, sitting places, and DJ station, a stage, and other various decorations.) **

"Do you see the guys yet?" I asked Melisa.

"Nah. Let's go sit down, and get something to drink." She replied

We all headed over to the little mini bar, and ordered our drinks (non-alcoholic of course). On our way to get a table, we heard people calling our names. When we turned around we saw our guys, and let's just say they looked delicious. They all had on dark wash low riding jeans, with button up shirts, and forces. I think me and the girls where practically salivating. I know the feelings were the same on their side too, because they were eye fucking us into oblivion.

"Hey baby" I said to Jason, and walked up to give him a kiss.

"Hey. You look wow. Amazing" he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I told him.

We all found a table soon after that, and just relaxed. I had to sing in a couple minutes, so we didn't get up to go dance yet. About five minutes before I had to perform I went and changed. I kept my shorts on, but changed into a white tank top that stopped a couple inches above my naval. It showed off the piercing that I just got a few days ago. The only one that knows about it is my mom. Then I put on these pink boots and a pink wig and was set **(her outfit looks exactly like Nicki Minaj's shorts and a tank top outfit during the chorus of Super Bass)**. When I heard my name I exited the bathroom, and made my way to the stage.

"Now give it up for the lovely Gabriella Uley" I heard Collin say, and then the music came on.

"Super Bass" by Nick Minaj

_[Verse 1:]_  
>This one is for the boys with the booming system<br>Top down, AC with the cooling system  
>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<br>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal<br>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<br>He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<br>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<br>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<br>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<br>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

_[Chorus]_  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass

_[Verse 2:]_  
>This one is for the boys in the polos<br>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<br>But I think I like him better when he dolo  
>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

_[Chorus]_

_[Hook:]_  
>See I need you in my life for me to stay<br>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<br>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<p>

_[Chorus]_

I was dancing across the stage **(imagine her doing the dance and the movements in the video, well the ones that you can do without all those extras and the ones that are more appropriate. OR just imagine any dance you want that you think goes with the song)**, and everyone was dancing. I saw Jason and he looked like he was in a trance. I was having the fun, the whole place was getting hype. Even the pack and their imprints were dancing. Even though my dad looked like he was about to flip a lid, I'm guessing he didn't like the outfit.

When the song finished I jumped off the stage and ran over to Jason. Once I got near him he picked me up, and swung me around.

"You did amazing babe. No words at all. Loved it. I also love this outfit, which would look much better on the ground." He whispered in my ear, with his words growing huskier near the end. I let out a whimper, and then kissed him.

"Thanks babe" I whispered in his ear.

"OMG! Amazing I loved it! I never heard that song did you write it?" Melisa said screaming and grabbed me into a hug, along with Devin.

"Yeah! **(any song that Gabriella sings let's pretend that she wrote it)**" I replied

"It was awesome, and I must admit that outfit is amazing, though your dad was about to flip a lid. I heard your mom calm him down though." Devin told me

"Gabby" I heard a voice call, and who else can it be none other than my dad.

"Hi dad and mom" I said as they came in view.

"You did amazing hon" mom told and gave me a hug

"Yeah great job Gabby, but that outfit choice. We're gonna have to talk about that later" Dad said, and got a glare from mom for that last part.

"Well we aren't gonna hold you any longer go have fun!" mom told me then they both left.

After they left, I left Jason at our table and went to change. I put on black dark wash skinnies, a deep purple off the shoulder top that stopped just above my naval, and 3in stilettos. I fixed my make-up, then went back to our table.

Once Jason saw me he grabbed me into a hot passionate kiss. It left my gasping for air, and a little hot and bothered.

"Dang babe all these outfits are killing me" He moaned out into my ear.

"That's the point." I whispered back.

After that little exchange my favorite song came on and I pulled him out to the dance floor.

_[Kelly Rowland]_  
>Go, go, go, go<br>Oh lover, don't you dare slow down  
>Go longer, you can last more rounds<br>Push harder, you're almost there now  
>So go lover, make mama proud<p>

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
>And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby<br>You can't stop there, music still playing in the background  
>And you're almost there<br>You can do it, I believe in you, baby  
>So close from here<p>

Baby I'ma be your motivation  
>Go, go, go, go<br>Motivation  
>Go, go, go, go<p>

_[Lil Wayne]_  
>Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest<br>Rain on my head, call that brainstorming  
>Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper<br>Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers  
>It go green light, go Weezy go<br>I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low  
>But hold up wait, new position<br>I put her on my plate then I do the dishes  
>She my motivation, I'm her transportation<br>Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy  
>Then I just keep going going like I'm racing<br>When I'm done she hold me like a conversation  
>Weezy, baby<p>

_[Kelly Rowland]_  
>And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs<br>And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
>but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background<br>And you're almost there  
>You can do it, I believe in you baby<br>So close from here

_[Kelly Rowland]_  
>Oh Lover,<br>when you call my name  
>No other,<br>can do that the same  
>I won't let ya get up out of the game,<br>no so go lover, gon and make me rain

_[Kelly Rowland]_  
>And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs<br>And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
>You can't stop there, music still playin in the background<br>And you're almost there  
>You can do it, I believe in you baby<br>So close from here

Baby I'ma be your motivation

Whoa! Was it me or did the whole club just get way heated. God that dance was hot. I think the dancing that Jason and I were doing was borderline inappropriate. Good thing that after that Collin put on some fast songs, because I would not be held responsible for any of my actions after that one.

After a few more songs it was my turn to sing again. This song I was performing with Collin he had the rapping part. It was my favorite song that I wrote, it's about Jason and I, and well most of my songs were about him

'Baby it's You' Jojo ft. Bow Wow

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...  
>Let's go<br>Yeah  
>Collin<br>Remix  
>Gabby<br>Let's go  
>Sing to em' baby<p>

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...

_[Verse 1:Gabby]_  
>Can somebody explain to me<br>Why everybody is trying to be  
>Living like a celebrity<br>Doing what they see on MTV.  
>Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.<p>

Cause its me  
>I don't ask for much<br>Baby  
>Having you is enough<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You ain't got to buy nothing<br>It's not what I want  
>Baby it's You<br>We don't have to go nowhere  
>Its not what I want<br>Baby it's you  
>It's not for what you got<br>Cause I know you got alot  
>No matter what you do<br>You always gettin Hot  
>It's You,<br>It's You  
>Baby all I want is You Yeah<p>

_[Verse 2: Gabby]_  
>It don't matter that your car is fly<br>And your rims are spinning on the side and  
>It don't matter where we go tonight<br>Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
>That's cool but I'm lookin for more<br>Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me  
>Don't have to spend a dime<br>Baby  
>I just want your time.<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Collin]_  
>5,4,3,2,1<br>Babygirl don't care bout' my dough stack  
>And she get down chick<br>And she knows I love that  
>She sees past all these Collin stuff<br>B'cos she knows at the end of the day,  
>The only thing that matters is us<br>And there be a lot of groupies on the road  
>But they can't do nothing for me<br>I gotta good girl back at home  
>Matching Charm bracelets and pendants<br>Whoever would've thought our relationship will be so tremendous  
>And lately you've been missing me crazy<br>And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me  
>I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb<br>The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum  
>I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I'm caught in love Jones<br>Cuz I think bout' her every time I hear a slow songs  
>And when she thinks about me<br>I think about her too  
>When she ride for me<br>Baby I'm a ride for you  
>Let's go<p>

_[Chorus 2x]_  
>Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay... <em>[Fades Out]<em>

I sung this whole song straight to Jason. All I want is him. When I finished he pulled me into a hug, and kissed me into oblivion.

"I loved it babe" he told me

"I'm glad, because I wrote it for you." I told him back

Before he could say anything else, Devin and Melisa dragged me off to get ready. We were performing two songs. The first was Buttons, and then we were singing Stick with you.

We all fixed our outfits, and make-up, and got ready to get on stage.

"Alright girls are you ready?" I asked them

"Always" Devin replied

"Born" said Melisa

"Alright then here we go" I told them

We all walked onstage and took our positions.

"All right welcome to the stage Melisa, Devin, and Gabriella." Collin said

Once we heard the music we started dancing, and moving around stage. **(imagine a sexy, but appropriate dance to go with the song)**

'Buttons' by The Pussycat Dolls

_[All]_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<p>

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) <p>

_[Gabriella]_  
>Typical<br>Hardly the type I fall for  
>I like when the physical<br>Don't leave me asking for more  
>I'm a sexy mama (mama)<br>Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
>What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)<br>Back up all of the things that I told you (told you) 

_[Gabriella & Melisa]_  
>You've been saying all the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
>Baby, can't you see? (see)<br>How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
>And the heat coming from this beat (beat)<br>I'm about to blow  
>I don't think you know <p>

_[All]_  
>I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<br>But you keep fronting (Uh)  
>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<br>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) <p>

_[Gabriella]_  
>You say you're a big boy<br>But I can't agree  
>'Cause the love you said you had<br>Ain't been put on me  
>I wonder (wonder)<br>If I'm just too much for you  
>Wonder (wonder)<br>If my kiss don't make you just  
>Wonder (wonder)<br>What I got next for you  
>What you want to do? (do) <p>

_[Gabriella & Devin]_  
>Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours<br>I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
>Baby, can't you see? (see)<br>How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
>And the heat coming from this beat (beat)<br>I'm about to blow  
>I don't think you know <p>

_[All]_  
>I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<br>But you keep fronting (Uh)  
>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<br>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<p>

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
>Loosen up my buttons babe<br>Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
>Loosen up my buttons babe<p>

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
>Loosen up my buttons babe<br>Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
>Loosen up my buttons babe<p>

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<p>

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<br>(Ah-ah-ah)  
>I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<br>But you keep fronting (Uh)  
>Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)<br>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
>But you keep fronting (Uh)<br>Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<p>

By the end of the song all of us were panting, and the crowd was going wild. It was awesome the energy was high, and we were feeding off of it.

"Alright I hope you guys liked that one. I wrote it and it's called buttons. We have one more song for you before we get off stage. I hope you guys like it. Me and the girls wrote it for three special people, and we hope they know who they are by the end of this song. Alright here we go this song is called _Stickwitu._

'Stickwitu' by the Pussycat Dolls

_[Gabby]_

I don't wanna go another day,  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.<br>Seems like everybody's breaking up  
>Throwing their love away,<br>But I know I got a good thing right here  
>That's why I say (Hey)<p>

_[Chorus: All]_  
>Nobody gonna love me better<br>I must stick with you forever.  
>Nobody gonna take me higher<br>I must stick with you.  
>You know how to appreciate me<br>I must stick with you, my baby.  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way<br>I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.<br>See the way we ride in our private lives,  
>Ain't nobody getting in between.<br>I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
>And I say<p>

_[Chorus All]_

_[Gabby]_  
>And now<br>Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
>And now<br>I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
>I got you,<br>We'll be making love endlessly.  
>I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)<br>Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
>People hanging around,<br>They ain't bringing us down.  
>I know you and you know me<br>And that's all that counts.  
>So don't you worry about<br>People hanging around,  
>They ain't bringing us down.<br>I know you and you know me  
>And that's why I say<p>

_[Chorus x2]_

All while we sung all the couples were slow dancing, and our boys were looking at us with loving expressions.

When the last note played, and all the couples came out of their trances there was a huge applaud. You could hear the pack whooping for us, especially our parents which was very embarrassing.

We got off the stage and headed to the back where our boyfriends, and parents were. As soon as we got back there we got pulled into hugs and clapped on the back.

"Amazing song hun. I loved it" my mom whispered to me with tears in her eyes.

"Aww mom don't cry" I told her hugging her back.

"I can't help it, it was so beautiful" she told me blubbering

"Come on Emily stop crying. She was right though Gabby it was beautiful, best song you wrote so far." He told me then kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks dad" I told him then kissed his cheek.

I left them and searched for my boyfriend, but couldn't find him. Then I looked up and saw him on stage, with a mic.

"Umm. Gabby can you come to the stage please?" I heard him call out.

_What is he doing?_ I thought to myself as I headed up there. When I got onstage I was handed a mic, and then I heard music come through the speakers. I immediately recognized the song, it was the song I had just finished for us.

'You Are the Music in Me' by Troy and Gabriella in High School Musical 2

Na na na na  
>Na na na na yeah<br>You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
>Make you listen.<br>There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
>A little laughter or a happy ever after<p>

Your harmony to the melody  
>It's echoing inside my head<p>

A single voice (Single voice)  
>Above the noise<p>

And like a common thread  
>Hmm, you're pulling me<p>

When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
>Na na na na na<br>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me<p>

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<br>There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
>And it was easy (So easy)<br>Because you see the real me (I see)  
>As I am<br>You understand  
>And that's more than I've ever known<p>

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And know I'm not alone  
>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)<p>

When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<br>You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
>And it's brought us here because<br>You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<br>Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
>You are the music in me (In me)<p>

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me<p>

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
>I know that we belong (We belong)<br>You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
>It's brought us here because (Here because)<br>You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na na na na (Ohh yeah)<br>Na na na na  
>You are the music in me (Yeah)<p>

"I love you Gabby" he said after the last note.

I heard the whole place gasp, and felt my heart stop.

"What did you say?" I said shocked. I've been thinking that for a while, but I didn't know if he felt the same, and he had just said it. I think I might be going into shock.

"I said I love you with all my heart Gabriella Melisa Uley" he told me

"AWW!" everyone said

"I love you to Jason" I whispered back, then kissed him.

The whole place went into applause, and then we broke apart. Smiling at each other like crazy.

Once we got off the stage our whole family grabbed us up. The imprints, my mom, and my girls were squealing and hugging me. While the pack and my dad and brother were threatening and congratulating Jason.

"I'm so happy for you baby! That one is a keeper." My mom told me

"Thanks ma!" I told her

"Welcome to the Tinsel family" Kim told me

"LOL! Thanks Kim" I told her

"WHOA! Let's not go that far yet Kim. I'm happy for you Gabby. You are growing up fast." Dad told me

"Aww dad. Don't get all emotional on me. I'll always be your little girl." I told him

"Love you Gabs" he said pulling me into a hug

"Love you too Dad" I said hugging him back.

When he released me Jason grabbed me up, and pulled me into a kiss. Gosh I love this boy/man, and now I can tell him whenever I want.

"I love you Jason" I whispered in his ear

"I love you too Gabs" he whispered back.

**AN: **Hope you guys liked this. It was just a cute little filler. Next chapter will get into more of the story. Hope you guys liked this. Please please please review!


End file.
